1. Field
Example embodiments relate to driving modules and motion assistance apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, a number of people may experience inconvenience and pain from joint problems. Thus, there motion assistance apparatuses that may enable the elderly and patients having joint problems to walk with less effort may be desirable. Furthermore, there may be a desire for motion assistance apparatuses configured to increase the muscular strength of human bodies, for example, for use in military purposes.
In general, motion assistance apparatuses for assisting motion of lower parts of bodies may include body frames disposed on trunks of users, pelvic frames coupled to lower sides of the body frames to cover pelvises of the users, femoral frames disposed on thighs of the users, sural frames disposed on calves of the users, and pedial frames disposed on feet of the users. The pelvic frames and femoral frames may be connected rotatably by hip joint portions, the femoral frames and sural frames may be connected rotatably by knee joint portions, and the sural frames and pedial frames may be connected rotatably by ankle joint portions.
The motion assistance apparatuses may include active joint structures including hydraulic systems and driving motors to drive each joint portion to improve muscular strength of legs of the users. For example, separate motors to transmit driving power may be provided at left and right hip joint portions, respectively.